Shelter
by Kokoroyume
Summary: TRADUCTION DE LA FIC DE Leslie Fish. Spock est victime d'une blessure à la tête durant un accident de navette et révèle plus que Kirk ou McCoy n'aurait pu s'y attendre. Slash K/S.


_Note de la traductrice : Merci à l'auteur - Leslie Fish - qui m'a donné la permission de traduire ses histoires ^^__  
Fic originale : h t t p : / / www . ksarchive . com / viewstory . php ? sid = 689__  
__Voici la première trad' un peu plus longue que je réalise. Elle se compose de deux parties, celle-ci et une plus longue. Pour la petite remise en situation : j'ai fait un sondage sur le forum ( http : / / kirkspock . activebb . net / ) du site French K/S ( http : / / kirkspock . free . fr / ) pou__r que l'on me dise les genres attendus pour les nouvelles traductions, l'ANGST s'est avéré être majoritaire ; trois histoires ont été proposées, celle-ci a été élue à la majorité par les membres du forum. J'espère que vous apprécierez le travail de l'auteur et ma traduction ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

Note de l'auteur : Originellement publiée dans le fanzine imprimé "Warped Space" XX, en octobre 1976. "Shelter" a été la troisième histoire K/S publiée. J'ai écrit cette histoire dans le but de soutenir les fanfictions K/S dans le fandom Trek qui étaient sauvagement critiquées à cette époque.

* * *

**Shelter**

**De**

**Leslie Fish**

"Au claire de la lune, mon ami Pierrot,

Prête-moi ta plume, pour écrire un mot.

Ma chandelle est morte, je n'ai plus de feu.

Ouvre-moi ta porte, pour l'amour de Dieu. "

—Jean-Baptiste Lully, 1633-1687 CE

Les pics rudes, sentinelles grises d'un monde froid qui n'avait jamais connu la vie, assistaient indifférents à la course des trois hommes en uniformes de Starfleet le long de la crête. Le Docteur McCoy, portant trois packs de survies récupérés à la hâte, courait et tomba dans le sable gris composé de gros grains grossiers, et laissa échapper un bon flot de jurons complexes. Le Capitaine James Kirk gardait son souffle pour porter son Premier Officier inconscient. Le Commandant Spock de Vulcain pendait mollement dans les bras du Capitaine et perdait du sang vert d'une petite entaille dans son cuir chevelu et de celle large qui traversait ses côtes.

« Trouvez-nous un abri rapidement, Jim, » haleta McCoy. « Cette navette va exploser d'une minute à l'autre ! »

« Là-haut ! » répondit vivement Kirk, tournant son visage vers un sombre renfoncement en hauteur sur le côté de la montagne. « Ca ressemble à une caverne. Courons jusque-là ! »

Ils coururent. Le vent puissant soufflant contre leur dos tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans l'étroite vallée, trébuchant sur les rochers s'y disséminant et se traçant une voie vers la sombre cavité. Ce n'était pas vraiment une caverne ; une fissure dans la montagne avec un plafond bas et un sol escarpé, sans réel intérêt si ce n'était sa profondeur. Les officiers de l'Enterprise firent leur chemin à travers le tunnel de pierre aussi loin que cela était possible avant qu'ils ne soient en manque de lumière.

« C'est assez loin, » dit Kirk, déposant prudemment au sol sa charge inconsciente. « Ouvrez ce kit marqué. Il devrait y avoir un communicateur subspatial dedans. Sortez toutes les lampes – »

Il fût interrompu par le bruit lointain, mais monstrueux, d'une explosion. McCoy cria quelque chose d'inintelligible et s'aplatit au sol. Kirk se jeta au-dessus de Spock, le protégeant de l'onde de choc percutante. Sous eux, la montagne frémit et rugit.

Lorsque le dernier grondement eut atteint leurs oreilles, ils étaient dans l'obscurité totale.

« Un glissement de terrain, » expliqua Kirk, inutilement, brossant de ses vêtements et de Spock la poussière rocheuse et les cailloux. « L'entrée doit avoir été condamnée. Trouvez-nous de la lumière, et voyons quel est l'état de ses blessures. »

McCoy grognait tandis qu'il trouvait un pack, grognait alors qu'il peinait à l'ouvrir, et grognait alors qu'il fouillait dans son contenu pour une lampe. « - C'était déjà assez pénible d'utiliser le téléporteur. Maintenant, je ne vais plus oser mettre un pied dans une navette par peur qu'elle n'explose, et sans aucune raison particulière. Après ça, je choisirai la marche, je vous remercie. Une satanée stupide mission en plus ; prendre le thé avec une poignée de diplomates pompeux. Pas besoin de détourner le vaisseau, alors nous prenons la navette. La bonne vieille navette ! Sans danger, vous dîtes ? 'Bip-bip' dit le voyant d'avertissement ! Des conduits éclatant tout autour de – Ah, ça y est. »

McCoy alluma la lampe et la posa sur une plaque de pierre surélevée. Sa lueur révélait une scène sinistre : l'étroit tunnel gris de la grotte se terminait sur une fissure d'un côté et une masse de gravats de l'autre, les trois packs de survie éparpillés sur le sol inégal, Spock reposant avachi et saignant avec sa tête sur les genoux de Kirk, et Kirk ignorant ses propres coupures et hématomes tandis qu'il nettoyait soigneusement la poussière, et la sueur, et le sang vert, des yeux clos de Spock.

« Trouvez le pack marqué, » dit Kirk sans lever les yeux. « Cherchez le grand communicateur. Suivez les instructions écrites dessus, et appelez le vaisseau. »

« N'avez-vous pas mieux que cela ? » demanda McCoy, jetant un regard oblique au Capitaine. « Vous connaissez l'équipement, et je dois vérifier l'état de Spock. »

« Oh. Oui. Prenez soin de lui, Bones, » Kirk abandonna doucement Spock aux soins de McCoy et prit les packs.

« Jim, » dit McCoy alors qu'il mettait en route son tricordeur, « arrêtez de vous en vouloir, voulez-vous ? Vous n'avez pas créé le dysfonctionnement de la navette, vous n'avez pas fait se rompre le circuit d'alimentation, et vous n'avez certainement pas fait sauter Spock entre le souffle de l'explosion et vous. Ce n'est pas votre faute, bon sang ! »

« Je sais, Bones. Je sais… » Kirk observait ses doigts qui ôtaient les protections du pack marqué. « C'est juste qu'il fait toujours ce genre de chose. Si c'est une forme hostile de vie, des machines folles furieuses, une attaque de Klingons ou n'importe quoi d'autre, il est toujours prêt à sauter entre moi et le danger, toujours là pour me pousser sur le côté et subir à ma place… Je n'ai jamais demandé cela, Bones. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il se blesse pour moi. » Les protections du pack cédèrent sous ses efforts et il s'ouvrit, révélant le communicateur subspatial.

« Oh bon sang, Jim. N'avez-vous pas fait la même chose pour lui ? » répondit McCoy au-dessus du bourdonnement du tricordeur. « L'amitié c'est du donnant donnant. D'autre part, il peut vous donner des douzaines de raisons parfaitement logiques pour chaque chose qu'il a fait – cette tête de cochon aux oreilles pointues, entêté- »

Le reste de l'épithète de McCoy fût noyé par les parasites. Kirk manoeuvra les contrôles des boutons, cadrans et de l'antenne jusqu'à ce qu'il soit récompensé par le son de la voix de l'Ingénieur en Chef Scott, distante et distordue mais définitivement là.

« Capitaine, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Où êtes-vous ? »

« Nous ne savons pas, Scotty. La navette a eu un disfonctionnement et nous nous sommes écrasés sur la planète la plus proche que nous pouvions atteindre. Nous ne connaissons pas notre position, et nous utilisons les communicateurs d'urgence. Combien de temps cela vous prendra-t-il pour nous trouver ? »

« Environ dix heures, Capitaine. Pourrez-vous attendre jusque-là ? Etes-vous en danger ? »

« Pas en ce moment. Nous sommes enfermés dans une grotte mais il y a suffisamment de passage d'air – probablement provenant de ces fissures menant à la surface – et nous avons nos packs de survie. Quelques blessures mais nous sommes tous en vie. Nous pouvons attendre. »

« Très bien, monsieur. » Scott paraissait définitivement soulagé. « Laissez la balise active et nous suivrons votre signal. Appelez-nous si quelque chose se produit. »

« Je le ferai, ne vous inquiétez pas. Oh, et Scotty, trouvez qui est l'imbécile qui était supposé vérifier le bon fonctionnement de cette navette, et tirez-lui les oreilles pour moi. »

« Oui, monsieur. Je l'aurais déjà cloué à une cloison lorsque nous vous rejoindrons. Scott, terminé. »

Kirk termina la communication, éteignit le transmetteur en laissant le signal de la balise actif, et se tourna pour donner à Bones un regard interrogateur. Le docteur leva ses yeux et lui sourit, rassurant.

« Ca semble pire que ça ne l'est, Jim. Une légère commotion, des égratignures, des ecchymoses, une côte fêlée – rien de plus grave que cela. Il ira parfaitement bien avec les soins appropriés. Maintenant, laissez-moi jeter un coup d'œil sur vous. »

« Ne vous occupez pas de moi ; je n'ai rien de plus que des ecchymoses. De quel genre de soins a-t-il besoin ? »

« Qui est le docteur ici, selon vous ? » se plaignit McCoy, passant rapidement le tricordeur sur Kirk. « Il a besoin que ses blessures soient nettoyée et de bandages, bien sûr. Il devrait rester au calme et être installé confortablement – et au chaud. Cette grotte est froide, et avec cette commotion il ne peut pas entrer dans sa transe de guérison. »

« Occupez-vous de cela, » dit Kirk, se détournant de la vue inquiétante des yeux aveugles, à moitié ouverts de Spock. Il déballa les packs restant, en sortit un des phasers, le régla pour qu'il produise de la chaleur et tira sur plusieurs rochers sur le mur de la grotte pour les réchauffer. Ensuite, il choisit une zone relativement lisse du sol, ouvrit les sacs de couchages et les étendit là, les uns sur les autres, espérant que les multiples couches pourraient assouplir la rudesse de la pierre en-dessous. Enfin, il étendit les douces couvertures chauffantes dans une triple épaisseur sur les sacs de couchages ouverts. Au moment où il fut satisfait du résultat, McCoy avait terminé d'enlever la tunique déchirée de Spock et avait nettoyé et bandé les blessures. Kirk étudia le visage pale et immobile du vulcain avec des yeux inquiets, et demanda, « N'est-ce pas risqué de le déplacer ? »

« Non, pas si nous sommes prudents. » McCoy déposa son tricordeur sur le côté et aida Kirk à soulever et à porter Spock jusqu'au nid de sacs de couchage et de couvertures. « Bien, » commenta-t-il. « Nous pouvons nous allonger sur chacun de ses côtés et l'aider à garder la chaleur. Réchauffez un autre rocher là, près de ses pieds, et je retirerai ses bottes. Et aussi, nous ferions mieux de le rouler sur son côté, pour éviter qu'il n'y ait de pression sur sa côte fêlée, et… Jim, avons-nous vraiment besoin de cette lampe ? »

« Pas vraiment, » dit Kirk, examinant le rocher qu'il venait juste de chauffer jusqu'à ce qu'il rougeoie. « Pourquoi ? »

« Alors, éteignez-là. Ses yeux sont plus sensibles que les nôtres, et les lumières fortes pourraient le déranger. Pour l'instant, il a besoin de se reposer et de se réchauffer plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. S'il pouvait juste glisser vers un sommeil normal… »

Kirk éteignit la lampe, retira ses bottes et se glissa sous les couvertures, se guidant au toucher et grâce à la lueur rouge du rocher réchauffé. Sa main effleura le bras nu de Spock. Il s'arrêta, puis s'installa sous les couvertures avec un soin méticuleux. La triple couche de sacs de couchage était étonnamment confortable, et la texture satinée de l'extérieur du sac et des couvertures semblait rendre l'ensemble luxueux. Il se relaxa dans la chaleur grandissante et sentit ses propres multiples douleurs commencer à diminuer.

« -Mais nous devrons faire en sorte qu'il reste immobile, » disait McCoy. « Il y a des chances pour qu'il puisse tomber dans un délire et commence à s'agiter. Si cela se produit, nous devrons juste le faire se tenir tranquille, et avec sa force ce ne sera pas facile. »

« Nous allons gérer. » Kirk s'assit pour retirer les restes de sa tunique en lambeaux, se montrant prudent afin de ne pas déranger Spock avec ses mouvements. Tandis qu'il se rallongeait, il découvrit qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'éviter le bras de Spock. Il le tira finalement derrière son dos et le laissa reposer là, ce qui n'était pas inconfortable, bien que la sensation de la main plus-chaude-que-pour-un-humain contre sa peau nue était légèrement troublante.

« Voilà, » dit McCoy. « Il n'y a rien de plus que vous pouvez faire pour l'instant, à l'exception de rattraper ce sommeil dont vous avez besoin. Cessez de vous inquiéter. Ordres du médecin. »

« Oui, Docteur. » acquiesça Kirk et il ne bougea plus. McCoy resta tranquille lui aussi, l'écoutant respirer, sachant diablement bien qu'il ne dormait pas. _Jim_, pensa McCoy, _vous pouvez être le meilleur Capitaine de la flotte, mais ne pouvez-vous pas vous arrêter de vous ronger les sangs pour le moindre petit détail ? C'est mon boulot ça_. Il pressa sa main contre la gorge de Spock, cherchant son pouls. _Battements de cœur réguliers… au niveau physique les choses vont aussi bien que l'on peut espérer. Mais mentalement ! Qui sait. Que se passe-t-il dans votre épaisse et têtue tête aux oreilles pointues, Spock ? Quelle surprise votre labyrinthe d'esprit vulcain va venir –_

Juste à ce moment là, Spock gémit.

« Bones, que- » Kirk ne prétendit plus un instant dormir.

Spock se tendit et son dos se voûta, en criant des syllabes vagues et brisées.

« J'avais peur que ça arrive, » dit McCoy, plaçant une main protectrice sur le bandage qui entourait les côtes de Spock. « Tenez-le ! »

Kirk attrapa le bras libre du vulcain, McCoy bloqua ses jambes, et ensemble ils luttèrent pour le maintenir à terre. C'était plus difficile qu'ils l'avaient tous deux prévu ; même si Spock bougeait lentement et sans but dans son délire, il restait incroyablement fort. Il s'arqua en arrière, ses bras se fermant à l'aveuglette autour des côtes du Capitaine, suffisamment fort pour comprimer l'air hors des poumons de Kirk ; puis il recula, se débattant farouchement, assez pour pratiquement soulever McCoy du sol. Entre deux spasmes, il gémissait et marmonnait de manière incohérente, et Kirk et McCoy restaient immobiles, haletant, et essayant de récupérer de l'énergie pour le round suivant. Petit à petit, la lutte diminua, et les syllabes brisées prirent un sens reconnaissables.

« … Non… » murmura-t-il vaguement. « Non… pas de rêve… non… »

_Rêve !_ songea Kirk tandis qu'il tenait le bras de Spock loin de ses côtes bandées. « Bones, je ne savais pas que les Vulcains pouvaient rêver. »

« Ils rêvent, » haleta McCoy. « Ils n'aiment simplement pas y penser. Pas de contrôle dans ces moments-là. Ils – Attention ! C'est reparti- »

Une fois encore, Spock se tordit et se débattit, et ses amis furent mis à rude à preuve pour le retenir. Kirk ne pouvait pas en être certain mais il avait l'impression que le vulcain essayait de s'enfuir face à quelque chose. _Quel genre de danger ?_, se demanda-t-il. _Qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'effrayer à ce point !_ « Tout va bien, Spock, » murmura-t-il, serrant l'épaule de son ami. « Tout va bien. Rien ne peut vous faire de mal. Il n'y a aucun danger ici, seulement moi… »

Ces paroles ne firent aucun bien. Spock s'arqua, essayant faiblement de repousser quelque chose, criant presque de terreur. « Non ! Le contrôle… pas perdre… non… mauvais rêves. Non ! S'il vous plaît, non ! »

Kirk tint le coup, surmontant la ruade cauchemardesque jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme en un fort tremblement, puis se releva sur un coude pour voir comme allait McCoy. Dans la sombre lumière rouge provenant des rochers chauffés, le visage du docteur était couvert de sueur et visiblement tendu de fatigue, mais il regarda Kirk et lui fit un clin d'œil rassurant. Kirk n'était pas entièrement rassuré.

« Bones, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui l'effraie à ce point ? Que veut-il dire par 'mauvais rêves' ? Est-ce un effet secondaire de la commotion ? »

« Non, non. Cela fait déjà un certain temps, » dit McCoy à bout de souffle. « Ce n'est rien d'important. Ne vous inquiétez pas à propos de ça. »

« 'Un certain temps' ? Que voulez-vous dire, ne pas m'inquiéter ? Bon sang, Bones, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? Dîtes-le moi ! »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose qui mérite d'être mentionné, » soupira McCoy, souhaitant que Kirk voudrait bien cesser de s'inquiéter comme une mère poule, particulièrement quand il s'agissait de Spock. « Il n'y a pas de problème, excepté qu'il est venu me voir il y a environ une semaine pour se plaindre de mauvais rêves. Il m'a demandé si je connaissais des médicaments ou des techniques qui pourraient les faire disparaître, c'est tout. »

« C'est tout ? Spock ? Ayant des mauvais rêves ? Quel genre de mauvais rêves ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Jim. Soit il ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler soit il ne voulait pas m'en parler, mais pour qu'il vienne me voir, ils doivent être des cauchemars particulièrement intenses. »

« Des cauchemars… Bones ! Ca ne pourrait pas être- Il n'est pas en- »

« Oh non, rien de ce genre, » se pressa de le rassurer McCoy. « Ca était ma première hypothèse également mais je lui ai fait passer des tests et je n'ai rien trouvé de semblable. Il n'est définitivement pas entré en Pon Farr. Physiquement, il est tout à fait sain. Tout ce que je peux en conclure c'est que quelque chose le tracasse mais qu'il veut régler cela lui-même. »

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose pour une conclusion, » protesta Kirk.

« Il ne m'a pas donné grand-chose pour me faire une idée, » contra McCoy. « Il est juste venu et m'a demandé si je connaissais des techniques spéciales pour contrôler les rêves. Bien sûr, je l'ai questionné, mais il portait son masque Super-Vulcain – ce qui me disait seulement qu'il était contrarié par quelque chose – et que je ne pourrais rien obtenir d'autre de lui. »

« Je vois… » murmura Kirk. « Ce farouche besoin vulcain d'intimité… »

« Eh bien, quoi que cela soit, nous ne pouvons pas nous en préoccuper pour-Oh non, ça recommence ! Tenez le, Jim ! »

Cette fois la lutte inconsciente fût longue et lente, et Kirk et McCoy étaient tous les deux tremblant de fatigue lorsque cela finit. Bien après que la furieuse agitation soit retombée, ils le maintinrent étroitement serré en sandwich entre eux, trop extenués pour s'écarter.

Finalement, McCoy se força à reprendre un peu de force pour vérifier les bandages de Spock, et fût soulagé lorsqu'il les trouva à leur place. « Pas de mal, Dieu merci, » dit-il d'une voix haletante. « Espérons qu'il ne le fasse plus. Je ne pourrais pas en prendre plus. » Il s'écarta de Spock et roula sur son dos, les muscles douloureux et épuisé, espérant qu'il pourrait dormir sans risque. Il remarqua que Kirk ne l'avait pas relâché, un bras toujours enroulé autour de l'épaule de Spock et l'autre berçant la tête bandée. _Encore en train de s'inquiéter,_ pensa McCoy. _Mais peut-être qu'il a raison. Spock a besoin d'être rassuré et il n'oserait jamais demander pour…_

Spock marmonnait à nouveau, et maintenant les syllabes paraissaient un petit peu plus cohérentes. Peut-être qu'il parlait une certaine forme de vulcain que le simple implant traducteur ne pouvait pas reconnaître. Et puis, le traducteur pouvait avoir été cassé dans le crash ou la course qui avait suivie. McCoy chercha l'endroit dans son bras où se trouvait le traducteur sous sa peau mais ne trouva aucune blessure. Alors la voix de Spock devint un peu plus stable, et McCoy commença à réellement entendre des mots.

« Non… encore… pas vulcain… je ne peux pas… S'il vous plaît ! Pas… encore… »

_Les rêves font surfaces_, pensa McCoy. _Peut-être que maintenant je pourrai comprendre ce qui le ronge…_ Dès qu'il pensa cela, il sentit une pointe d'embarras à l'idée qu'il allait oser l'écouter. Tandis que la honte et la curiosité s'affrontaient en lui, il vit – l'ombre contre la lueur de la pierre rougissante – la main libre de Spock remonter du bras de Kirk à son épaule, puis sa nuque, puis son visage.

« …Jim ? » Le mot chuchoté fût assez clair.

_Il commence à reprendre conscience_, pensa McCoy. _Il se peut qu'il ne sache pas où il est mais au moins il sait toujours avec qui il se trouve…_

« Oui, c'est moi. » McCoy entendit la réponse calme de Kirk. « Je suis ici, Spock. Juste à côté de vous. Restez couché. »

« Jim… » répéta Spock. « Ici… oui… »

_Il restera tranquille maintenant. _McCoy en était reconnaissant. _Il n'essayera pas de bouger, de se débattre, de se faire du mal à lui-même… Peut-être qu'il dormira. Et alors je pourrai aussi dormir._

« Je rêve, » dit Spock, doucement mais distinctement. « Ca ne se produit… Cela se passe… seulement dans mes rêves… »

_Que s'y passe-t-il ? _se demanda McCoy._ 'Cela ?' Un coup sur la tête ? Une faible lumière rougeâtre ? Ou est-ce quelque chose concernant Jim ?_

« …Dans mes rêves… » continua Spock. « Tout est ce qui est possible… est permis. Je n'ai pas besoin… peur de parler… »

McCoy restait parfaitement silencieux, retenant son souffle. Si ses oreilles avaient pu bouger, elles se seraient dressées comme celles d'un chat.

« Tout va bien, » chuchota Kirk une nouvelle fois. « N'ayez pas peur. Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. » McCoy sentit les couvertures être légèrement tirées tandis que la main de Kirk bougeait sur l'épaule de Spock, la caressant gentiment.

« J'ai peur… de me réveiller… » insista Spock. « Les rêves… interdits ? Bones avait raison… »

McCoy tressaillit de surprise. _'Bones'_ avait-il dit !_ Il pense réellement à moi de cette façon ! Bien sûr, il ne pourrait jamais l'admettre, pas éveillé…_

« … Je me souvenais… des rêves… je savais… ce qu'ils voulaient dire…. Je voulais lui dire… mais j'avais honte… »

_Je suis docteur, bon sang. _McCoy se sentait blessé. _Je sais garder les confidences. Je ne vous aurais jamais taquiné avec ça, peu importe ce qu'est votre secret…_

« N'ayez pas honte, Spock. » La voix de Kirk était infiniment douce. « Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit. Pas à présent, pas avec moi. Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez. Tout va bien. »

_Jim, vous auriez fait un assez bon psychiatre, _admit McCoy avec une légère pointe d'envie. _ Meilleur que je ne peux l'être, juste à cet instant. Faîtes en sorte qu'il reste calme, encourageait-le à parler, toujours garder cela à l'esprit est ce qui le rend aussi instable…_

« Je dois en parler… je ne peux pas le contenir… »

_Oho ! Enfin !_ McCoy se sentait presque joyeux jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Spock prendre une profonde inspiration tremblante qui resserra les bandages.

« Tu as gagné, Jim… Tu m'as défait. Rien de ce qui est vulcain en moi n'a pu te résister… »

McCoy déglutit, réfléchissant à l'utilisation des phrases vulcaines formelles et ce qu'elles impliquaient, et fit quelques suppositions sur ce qui allait suivre.

« Quoi ? Vous défaire ? » Kirk semblait vraiment perplexe. McCoy voulait le frapper pour son outrageante ignorance. « Comment ? Que voulez-vous dire, Spock ? Comme ai-je gagné, et quoi ? »

« …J'étais comme une forteresse, assiégée… » Les mots avaient été étouffés, comme si Spock avait enfoui son visage contre le torse de Kirk. « Tu as érodé mes défenses… fissuré les murs… »

_Des termes militaires, encore ! _s'émerveilla McCoy. _Il est vraiment salement secoué !_

« …Tu as libéré le prisonnier… que l'on m'avait ordonné… de garder sous clé. J'ai… perdu mon contrôle… pour un Vulcain perdre… perdre… »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Les mots de Kirk vibraient avec détresse et inquiétude. « Qu'ai-je fait ? Comment vous ai-je blessé ? S'il vous plaît, dîtes-le moi. »

Il y eut un léger bruit de déplacement sous les sacs de couchages entassés tandis que Spock tournait son visage vers son Capitaine. « Tu m'as séduit par les sentiments. » dit-il, très clairement.

McCoy grimaça à ce choix de mots, sentant grâce à la contraction des couvertures que Kirk avait aussi tressailli.

« Tu m'as fait… ressentir une chose… que je ne peux pas nier… que je ne peux pas contrôler. C'est constamment en moi… quand je te regarde… quand j'entends ta voix… quand je suis auprès de toi… Oh mon ami, mon ami. » Spock criait presque. « Tu m'as fait t'aimer, et maintenant que devrais-je faire ? »

Kirk laissa échapper un halètement presque inaudible, et ses bras tremblaient sous les couvertures.

_Donc maintenant nous savons_, pensa McCoy._ La moitié humaine a émergée, et veut compenser… compenser pour toutes ces années où elle a été emprisonnée. J'ai vu cela venir il y a longtemps. Je savais que ce masque incroyablement impassible allait se fendre un jour, je savais que ce serait difficile pour lui, j'espérais qu'il garde assez de son contrôle vulcain pour l'accepter sans trop en souffrir… Mais non. Nous n'avons pas eu une telle chance. Il est trop rigide, trop fragile, il se brise avant de plier… A présent qu'une fissure s'est ouverte tout au long de ses fondations, le noyau de son esprit est à nu… _McCoy sentit les larmes pointer dans ses yeux. _Bon sang, Spock ! J'ai essayé de vous avertir, de faire en sorte que vous l'acceptiez plus facilement… Mais vous avez refusé, inventé des excuses. Pourquoi ne vouliez-vous pas écouter ? Est-ce que mes taquineries vous faisaient tant de mal ?_

Au-delà du corps de Spock, Kirk se redressa pour chercher l'aide de McCoy. « Bones ? » murmura-t-il avec urgence. « Bones, que devrais-je faire ? »

_Non ! _McCoy resta absolument immobile, voulant hurler à Kirk, _Non ! N'attirez pas son attention vers moi ! Il ne se pardonnera jamais s'il sait que je l'ai entendu…_

« Bones ! » L'appel de Kirk resterait sans réponse.

« …Jim ? » Chuchota Spock, paraissant presque effrayé. « Où es-tu ? Où… où es-tu allé ? »

« Nulle part, » soupira Kirk, retombant sur le lit. « Je suis ici, Spock. Je ne veux pas vous quitter. Je suis ici… mon ami… »

Un mouvement non identifiable secoua les couvertures. Retenant son souffle, McCoy se tourna pour regarder. Il ne pouvait voir que faiblement avec cette sombre lumière rouge mais c'était suffisant.

Spock était fermement pressé contre Kirk, le serrant comme un homme se noyant s'accrochant à une bouée de sauvetage. Son expression s'était adoucie vers quelque chose qui ressemblait très fort à celle d'un enfant effrayé, et ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, flous et vitreux. Kirk ne s'était pas écarté ; ses bras étaient autour de Spock, le tenant étroitement. Sa joue reposait contre les cheveux en désordre du vulcain, et son visage reflétait une douloureuse tendresse qu'il ne pourrait jamais se permettre d'afficher à la lumière du jour.

« Mon ami, Spock mon ami… » Son chuchotement était adouci et irrégulier. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous pourriez… ressentir cela. Je ne savais pas… Oh, n'ayez pas peur ! S'il vous plaît, n'en soyez pas effrayé. N'ayez pas honte. Vous n'avez rien fait dont vous devez être honteux. L'amour n'est pas une chose si terrible. Non, pas si terrible du tout. »

_Accepté !_ McCoy osa à nouveau respirer. _Il peut même l'accepter lui-même, bien qu'il soit un Capitaine de vaisseau avec son propre masque de tenace sang-froid qu'il doit maintenir en place… un peu comme un vulcain. Un homme brave, Jim – et un homme honnête. Si Spock peut aller si loin, alors il le peut aussi._

« … A moitié humain… » gémit Spock. « … Le sang humain… m'a… trahi… »

« Oui, à moitié humain. » Le doux murmure de Kirk était étouffé par les cheveux de Spock. « Mais ce n'est pas vraiment si affreux d'être humain. Nous ne sommes pas de tels monstres. Nous pouvons être gentils… et aimant. L'amour est une des meilleures choses que nous avons. Ce n'est pas une chose si horrible à ressentir… Spock, écoutez-moi ; je vous connais depuis assez longtemps pour être certain de cela. L'humain qu'il y a en vous n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Il n'y a rien de vicieux, cruel ou égoïste en vous. Vous pouvez avoir confiance dans votre partie humaine ! Vous pouvez avoir confiance dans vos sentiments – ils n'ont rien de diaboliques ! »

« Mais que devrais-je faire ? » demanda à nouveau Spock. « Ici, il n'y a pas de logique. Tout n'est que ténèbres… Je suis perdu… et effrayé… et j'ai froid… froid… »

« Je vous garderai au chaud, » promit Kirk. Sa main frôla le tissu tandis qu'il tirait les couvertures jusqu'aux oreilles de Spock. McCoy remonta doucement sa couverture également, irrité par le fait d'avoir à se déplacer avec une telle discrétion et prétendre que tout ceci ne le concernait pas.

« …Froid… toujours froid… la logique n'a aucune chaleur… » La voix de Spock semblait plus proche et veloutée sous les couvertures. « Réchauffe-moi… oui… oh oui… »

« Là. Là. Chut. Vous êtes en sécurité. Reposez-vous… » Le murmure de Kirk prit un rythme doux, apaisant et hypnotique, presque comme une berceuse. L'amas de couvertures s'étira et s'affaissa, se tendit puis se relaxa, sous un mouvement ferme et répété.

« …Oui… ah, oui… tiens-moi… oui… » On ne pouvait pas mal interpréter le profond et calme ravissement dans la voix de Spock. C'était le signe que les anciennes blessures commençaient enfin à guérir.

McCoy cligna des yeux de surprise lorsqu'il réalisa que Kirk berçait littéralement le vulcain dans ses bras, et chantait presque pour le faire dormir. _Depuis combien de temps personne n'a plus fait cela pour lui ? _ se demanda McCoy, émerveillé devant l'image incroyable de Kirk dans le rôle du parent aimant et Spock dans celui d'un petit enfant solitaire. _Les retrouvailles de la mère et de l'enfant… Bien sûr ! Sa mère a choisi la voie vulcaine, elle ne pouvait pas lui donner toute l'affection dont il avait besoin, et il n'osait pas demander… Toutes ces années, il a attendu pour cela, et en avait peur… Et c'est pourquoi il ne peut pas traiter avec les femelles humaines ! _La révélation frappa McCoy comme un coup de poing entre ses deux yeux. _ Sa mère était humaine, donc toutes les femmes – et même, tout ce qui est humain – est comme elle : interdit et fascinant, et tentant toujours son côté humain avec la promesse d'une telle joie ! Et Jim… humain, mais pas une femelle, donc relativement sûr… Oh, Saint Freud !_

McCoy restait immobile, songeant à tout cela, écoutant le rythme doux de l'acceptation, l'amour et de la consolation trop longtemps attendus. Cet acte curatif se produisait à moins de trente centimètres de lui, et il n'y participait pas, et cela le faisait se sentir plutôt isolé. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, revenant en arrière jusqu'à une lointaine enfance, pour combler un gouffre qui était resté trop longtemps vide.

… _Rattraper le temps perdu. _McCoy sourit. _Tenez bon, Jim. Dieu seul sait à quel point il a besoin de cela. Soyez patient. Lorsqu'il sera repu, il d'endormira, comme n'importe quel petit enfant… Pourvu qu'il reste à ce stade de la petite enfance…._

Après cela, il ne pourrait jamais être certain de quand ça avait changé.

« … Oui… chaleur… c'est bon… » Les mots de Spock devenait de plus en plus flous et indistincts. McCoy espérait que ça voulait dire qu'il s'endormirait bientôt. « … Chaleur… tiens-moi… toucher… » Le ton se changea en un doux ronronnement, comme un chaton s'assoupissant. « … Rien pour guider sauf les sentiments… toucher… oui… » Il y eut un léger bruit de peau se frottant l'une contre l'autre. «… Toucher… c'est bon de te toucher… si chaud… proche… plus proche… plus… » Il y eu un bruit différent et les couvertures furent tirées dans le sens opposé au rythme de balancement. Spock se tourna légèrement, s'étirant sous le tissu élastique, et lentement se pressa de tout son long contre le corps de Kirk. Des vagues de chaleurs caressèrent son dos comme les vapeurs d'un four. «… Plus de cela… oui… c'est plus… agréable… »

McCoy se tendit, alarmé. _Oh non, il grandit trop vite ! Jim ne le réalise-t-il pas ? Bon sang, Spock, dormez ! Dormir… Le faire dormir. L'hypospray, dans le kit médical. Mais je devrais fouiller dans le noir. Il m'entendrait, et qu'arriverait-il ensuite ?_

« …Si chaud… étrange… comme de la lumière… » ronronna profondément Spock. « Perdu… suivre la lumière… plus chaud… oui… » Plus de sons de la chair contre le tissu, et de la chair contre la chair. « …Oui… c'est bon… un feu doux… je dois… quoi ? Que devrais-je… » Sous le ronronnement se firent entendre plus de bruits de frottement, d'étirement.

« Doucement, Spock. Ne- ne vous faîtes pas de mal. » La voix de Kirk était chargée d'une note grandissante d'appréhension.

« Non, pas de mal… pas de peur… confiance… doux feux… si chaud… » Un profond ronronnement de chat en chaleur, et le son du bruissement des couvertures, ou d'une longue caresse. « … C'est bon… une douce chaleur… mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?... Je ne sais pas…. ce que je veux… doit avoir… doit faire… mais je brûle… »

« Spock, » murmura Kirk nerveusement, remuant dans les couvertures. « Spock, soyez prudent… Restez calme maintenant. Restez tranquille ! »

« … Brûlant… je dois… quoi ? » Le profond ronronnement était chargé d'une urgence aveugle. « Jim, aidez-moi. Que dois-je… » Le bruit très reconnaissable de mains se refermant étroitement sur la chair nue. « Est-ce cela ? Ca semble… oui… oui ! » Les couvertures se tendirent et se déplacèrent tandis que Spock se redressait sur une épaule et commençait à s'approcher.

« Mon Dieu, non ! » Le chuchotement de Kirk se transforma presque en un cri. « Pas ça ! Spock, non ! Non ! » Les couvertures claquèrent comme si elles étaient des voiles battues par le vent alors qu'il luttait pour s'extraire de la prise du vulcain.

_Jim, ne paniquez pas maintenant ! _McCoy respira subitement près à le lui crier.

La réaction de Spock les figea tous les deux.

« Ne me frappe pas ! »

« Quoi ? » Kirk déglutit, s'arrêtant net en pleine action.

« S'il te plaît… Jim, s'il te plaît… » gémit Spock, tremblant si fort que McCoy pouvait le sentir à travers les sacs de couchages. « Ne me fais pas de mal. Pas encore… pas comme ça… ce dont j'avais peur… s'il te plaît… »

« Je-Spock, je ne veux pas vous frapper. » La peur s'effaçait de la voix de Kirk. « Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. Qu'est-ce qui vous à fait penser que c'est ce que je ferais ? »

« Deux fois… deux fois auparavant… » Les mots vinrent, de manière inattendue, dans un sanglot silencieux. « Mon contrôle… brisé… une fois par la maladie… une fois…. Par les spores des fleurs. J'étais sans défenses… ouvert à toi… »

« Oh. Oui, je m'en souviens. »

« … Et tu m'as fait mal… même frappé… quand j'étais le plus… » De profonds sanglots étouffèrent la fin de sa phrase.

« Je m'en souviens, » déplora Kirk. « Oh, je m'en souviens… »

_Comme je m'en rappelle également_, pensa McCoy, grimaçant au souvenir vivace de Kirk lui parlant de ces deux incidents, chaque fois tard dans la nuit dans ses quartiers, juste tous les deux et une bouteille de brandy, et Kirk plaidant presque pour qu'il allège sa pesante culpabilité. _Mais ces deux fois, c'était nécessaire ! _ McCoy voulait le crier à Spock. _Le vaisseau était en danger et il avait besoin de votre aide, il devait vous en sortir. Vous savez cela… mais vous continuez à en souffrir. Et dire que j'ai un jour pensé que c'était plus dur pour Jim que pour vous !_

« Spock, je suis désolé… » Les excuses de Kirk n'étaient qu'un chuchotement contre la tête baissée du vulcain. « Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé ! Je n'ai jamais voulu le faire. Pas alors, ni maintenant. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. Pas comme ça, pas une nouvelle fois, je le jure. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. Pas à vous. Pas aujourd'hui… » Doucement, étonnamment, sa voix retomba dans un rythme doux, assuré et hypnotique, offrant plus de confort même que les mots.

_Il __va en prendre le risque !_ s'émerveilla McCoy, écoutant le son du doux bruissement des bras de Kirk se déplaçant sous les couvertures, s'enroulant doucement autour du corps toujours tremblant de Spock, s'y installant fermement et le rapprochant de lui, et recommençant à le bercer doucement et lentement. Petit à petit, le tremblement disparu, les pleurs étouffés diminuant peu à peu, et se terminant finalement dans un profond soupir de soulagement. McCoy soupira aussi, entendant les vieilles cicatrices se refermer et sachant qu'il n'aurait pas pu réaliser cela. _Mais vous ne m'auriez jamais montré ces blessures, n'est-ce pas, Spock ? Damné soit votre orgueil si buté ! …Et le mien._ Il pressa son avant-bras sur ses yeux et écouta cette étrange berceuse enchantée qui réparait les déchirures dans la tapisserie du temps. _Oh, endormez-vous, mon garçon !_ implora-t-il silencieusement. _Si vous restez réveillé plus longtemps, vous allez grandir…_

« Jim… » demanda doucement Spock. « Est-ce que c'est cela l'amour ? »

« Oui. » La réponse de Kirk était infiniment tendre. « Oh de l'amour, oui. C'est ça et plus encore… mais ne le refusez jamais. N'en soyez jamais effrayé… et je ne le serai pas non plus. »

« … Mon ami… j'aime… je peux aimer… » La joie immense, profonde dans la voix de Spock ne laissait pas place à une mauvaise interprétation. Pas plus que le murmure un ton plus bas. « C'est chaud… si brillant… comme le soleil… »

_Nous y voilà !_ pensa McCoy, alors que son cœur tentait de sortir de sa poitrine. _Rien ne peut le faire rester un enfant… innocent… Jim, n'ayez pas peur ! Quoi qu'il arrive-_

« … Le brillant,… soleil doré du monde de ma mère… l'amour… oui… » Le ronronnement murmuré s'approfondit, suivit par le son bas des bras bougeant contre le tissu satiné et la chair nue. Les couvertures se tendirent, glissèrent un peu et se tendirent à nouveau, comme des voiles impatientes se levant avec le vent, tandis que Spock se redressait et s'approchait.

Il y eut un brusque halètement qui s'échappa de Kirk mais aucun autre son. Pas de mouvement. Pas de résistance.

« Le soleil de la Terre… » Les mots étaient flous, atténués par le bruit feutré des doigts s'aventurant dans les cheveux. « Tu es la lumière du soleil… créant des couleurs vives… Tes cheveux sont comme l'herbe bronzée sauvage… si fort… » Un son différent, comme du velours, de la peau effleurant la peau. « … De si magnifiques yeux… comme une brillante piscine de bronze… révélant tout, tout… expressifs… sans peur… Oh, comment pouvez-vous être si courageux ? Ne pas refuser… les sentiments, ne rien cacher… Mon ami, oh mon ami… prête-moi ce courage. Montre-moi… comment ne pas avoir peur… de ressentir… et de le montrer… »

La seule réponse de Kirk fut un son bref qui pouvait presque avoir été un sanglot, et un léger bruissement des couvertures dans un mouvement impossible à définir.

« … Chaleur… si doux… la chair faite de collines et de vallées… un nouveau monde à explorer… par le toucher… oh, une telle joie ! » Les mots ne pouvaient presque plus être distingués dans le ronronnement s'élevant, assourdissant. « Tu es beau… exquis au-delà des mots… Oh, je t'aime ! »

Spock se déplaça, faisant un bruit semblable à une marée montante, cherchant son chemin à l'aveuglette, mais se montrant plus assuré à chaque contact. Il y eut un doux grincement et un craquement de poids se déplaçant, et le tintement de boucles de ceinture frappant l'une contre l'autre.

La respiration de Kirk passa d'un long halètement tremblant à un soudain cri choqué. « Doucement ! Non ! Vous me faîtes mal- »

McCoy se figea, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il devait bien faire.

Spock se déplaça, se reculant, son ronronnement de tigre se changeant en mots. « Non… pas de douleur… jamais, je ne te ferai jamais de mal… » Un doux sifflement de mains voyageant. « Pas de douleur… l'opposé… te faire te sentir bien… tellement… Est-ce bon ? Te toucher… là… »

Le son des mains se déplaçant s'arrêta un instant, s'arrêtant presque avec incertitude, puis le son changea. Ce fût un étirement, un craquement de cuir, puis un brusque déchirement choquant tandis que le tissu était arraché. Kirk haleta mais ne bougea pas ni ne cria à nouveau.

« Oui… oui… tellement » C'était difficile d'identifier les sons et les mots. « Presque le même… correspondant… donc... oui… » Les doigts glissèrent dans les cheveux, puis à nouveau sur la chair.

« Là, » haleta Kirk. « Là. C'est mieux… Oh, mon Dieu… »

Les sons ralentirent tandis que Spock s'installait doucement, avec d'infinies précautions, centimètre par centimètre, sur le corps immobile de Kirk pour le couvrir totalement. Le grondement rauque dans sa gorge couvrit le violent halètement dans la respiration rapide de Kirk, et un faible son de ce qui ressemblait à un cri étouffé. Le doux frottement et les saccades dans les couvertures se transformèrent en un battement régulier, et le ronronnement bas et la respiration en lambeau de leurs deux voix calquèrent leur rythme sur cela.

McCoy transpirait dans la chaleur si proche de lui, se mordant les doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il pense qu'ils pourraient partir en morceau, et essaya de ne pas penser trop clairement à ce qui se passait à moins de cinquante centimètres de lui. _Vulcains… physionomie légèrement différente… _ Des images fragmentées faisaient vaciller sa détermination. _Partie centrale semblable… mais ces deux vrilles flexibles sur les côtés… ils s'entortillent… puis se réunissent ensemble… Non, ne te pose pas la question ! Oh, Jim… Mon Dieu, que doit-il ressentir ?_

Alors, il entendit éclater un long gémissement, qui venait indéniablement de la bouche de Kirk, exactement comme le son d'une poutre cédant sous une charge trop lourde. A sa suite, vint un autre son doux d'un mouvement, coupant à travers le rythme effréné comme le vent traversant les vagues. McCoy sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur son crâne, et tourna lentement la tête, prudemment, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr de ce qu'il voyait.

Même sous les couvertures mouvantes, dans les ombres noires se dessinant contre les rochers qui brillaient comme du charbon, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Kirk n'était plus immobile. Ses bras se déplaçaient dans le dos de Spock, son corps s'arquant et retombant, dans un mouvement régulier qui correspondait parfaitement au rythme du vulcain. Sa tête était penchée en arrière, et les mains de Spock n'étaient pas à proximité, et même les traits de son expression étaient parfaitement lisibles.

_Ce n'est pas un contrôle de l'esprit,_ pensa McCoy, avec un sentiment de vertige. _Spock n'en ait pas responsable. C'est lui, entièrement lui ! Mon Dieu, je n'avais pas réalisé…_ Il se détourna, certain que s'il continuait à observer il se mettrait à marmonner d'une minute à l'autre. _J'ai laissé tout cela aller trop loin_, se réprimanda-t-il. _Mais qu'aurais-je dû faire ? Quand aurais-je pu interférer sans blesser Spock ? Et maintenant… A quel point cela blessera Jim ?_

Derrière lui, les sons et les mouvements changèrent. La cadence se fit plus violente, plus rapide. McCoy serra les dents et souhaita désespérément qu'ils puissent se dépêcher ; il ne pourrait pas en supporter davantage. Le bruit des battements devint plus rapide, plus rapproché, comme les douleurs d'un accouchement, comme les roulements du tonnerre annonçant l'arrivée d'une tempête. L'ensemble fût couronné d'un dernier mouvement féroce, et McCoy se tourna juste à temps pour voir Kirk presser le visage de Spock contre le sien, et ils se raidirent tous les deux traversés par un long et puissant frisson qui les secoua de la tête au pied durant des secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité, et leur deux cris furent noyés chacun dans la gorge de l'autre.

_Je pense que je vais m'évanouir…_ pensa McCoy. Il se détourna et se concentra sur l'idée de prendre des profondes inspirations jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'il resterait conscient. Derrière lui, tous les mouvements s'étaient arrêtés. McCoy se recroquevilla dans une petite boule désespérée, et doucement frappa son poing contre son front. _Que vais-je dire ? Comment vais-je gérer cela ? Ils vont finir par se réveiller !_

Dans son dos, il y avait une faible agitation, un glissement, une pression sur les sacs de couchages, tandis que Spock revenait à sa place d'origine, dans le nid confortable de tissu entre Kirk et McCoy. Il s'étira, soupira, et laissa échapper un dernier ronronnement somnolent, et plongea calmement dans un sommeil profond et naturel. McCoy resta absolument immobile, respirant à peine, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que le vulcain était inconscient. Une fois assuré de cela, il déplaça une main, aussi furtif qu'un pickpocket, vérifiant que les bandages étaient toujours en place. Ils l'étaient. Au moins aucun mal n'avait été fait à ce niveau. Il se détendit avec soulagement, reconnaissant de pouvoir profiter de la paix temporaire du silence.

Non, pas tout à fait le silence.

De juste derrière Spock innocemment endormi vint un bruit doux, rauque et répété. Cela prit plusieurs minutes à McCoy pour le reconnaître, et quelques minutes de plus pour croire ce qu'il entendait. Seul dans l'obscurité, faisant de très grands efforts pour étouffer le bruit, Jim Kirk pleurait.

Les habitudes professionnelles de McCoy le firent réagir. Il se redressa, avec suffisamment de prudence pour ne pas réveiller Spock, roula sur le côté et se releva sur un coude. « Jim ? » murmura-t-il. « Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Bones- » Kirk se battit pour garder sa voix sous son contrôle. « Je devais le faire. Je n'avais pas le choix. Après ce qu'il a dit… Lui refuser cela aurait été… inhumainement cruel… Je l'ai blessé… tellement de fois… je voulais seulement… »

A cet instant, McCoy prit une décision. « Jim, » dit-il. « De quoi diable êtes-vous en train de parler ? »

« Qu- » Kirk grogna comme si on lui avait coupé le souffle. « Mais vous étiez- N'avez-vous pas- »

« Je dormais, » insista fermement McCoy. « Ecoutez, ça a été une longue et difficile journée. Le crash, la course qui a suivi, être dans cette grotte… Je crains que ce match de catch avec Spock délirant m'aient vidé de mes dernières forces. Dès qu'il s'est calmé je… Eh bien, je me suis juste endormi. Je ne me suis pas réveillé avant qu'il me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes juste maintenant. Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé tomber comme ça mais j'étais terriblement fatigué. »

« Mais- mais vous n'avez pas entendu ce qu'il disait ? » Kirk paraissait plus qu'un peu désorienté. « Il a commencé à parler dès que le délire s'est arrêté… »

« Eh bien, je me souviens qu'il a un peu déliré… » McCoy se rappela soudain d'une pensée qui lui avait un peu plus tôt traversé l'esprit. « Mais ce qu'il racontait n'avait aucun sens pour moi. Il parlait en vulcain, après tout. »

« Délirait… en vulcain… » Kirk essaya d'avaler ça. « Mais votre traducteur- Ca fonctionne avec tous les langages connus- »

« Cette foutue bricole ? » répondit innocemment McCoy. « Je l'ai perdue. »

« Vous l'avez perdu ? » bafouilla Kirk dans un murmure. « Comment diable pourriez-vous perdre un traducteur inséré sous votre peau ? ? ? »

« Euh.. » _Bon sang ! J'aurais dû dire qu'il ne fonctionnait plus !_ « Eh bien, j'ai égratigné mon bras lorsque je suis tombé au sol lors de l'explosion et- et j'ai dû le déloger un peu plus en maintenant Spock. Il doit s'être perdu quelque part à ce moment-là. » _Bon sang ! Bon sang ! Bon sang ! Maintenant je vais devoir- Oh merde, ça va faire mal…_

« Votre traducteur… vous l'avez perdu… » Kirk enregistra tout ça, y songeant très profondément, et ne dit rien de plus.

« Vous semblez vraiment éreinté, Jim, » continua McCoy, ses pensées rattrapant ses paroles. On dirait que vous commencez aussi un peu à délirer. Pourquoi ne dormiriez-vous pas un peu ? Je prendrai les prochaines heures de garde, si vous voulez. »

« Dormir… » murmura Kirk. « Oui, je pourrais en avoir besoin. »

McCoy sourit et sortit du lit défait, s'arrêtant seulement lorsqu'il trouva son kit médical et le prit.

« Bones… » La voix de Kirk l'arrêta.

« Oui ? » _S'il vous plaît, pas de confession de dernière minute !_

« Merci. »

« Euh, je vous en prie. » _Que diable s'est-il passé ! Que sait-il réellement ?_ « Ah, n'y pensez plus. Dormez un peu. »

« Très bien. »

McCoy s'éloigna, profondément plongé dans la vérification de son kit médical, cachant sa très réelle consternation lorsqu'il ne parvint pas à trouver l'anesthésiant local, ignorant prudemment la manière dont Kirk tira doucement les couvertures sous le menton de Spock et ensuite se blottit contre lui et la façon dont son visage vint se nicher dans l'épaule chaude du vulcain. McCoy sortit son phaser, chauffa quelques rochers de plus, et fit en sorte de paraître très occupé jusqu'à ce que la profonde et calme respiration derrière lui indique qu'ils étaient tous les deux sagement endormis. Alors, il s'assit sur ses talons et examina entièrement l'incroyable situation.

_Eh bien, nous nous y sommes tous engagés,_ pensa-t-il. _Nous avons brisé les coutumes, les tabous et les règlements de manière claire et nette, et j'imagine que nous allons continuer ainsi ? Oh, les risques que nous prenons et les règles que nous brisons, tout cela par amour !_ Il étudia la façon dont le bras de Kirk reposait de manière protectrice sur la poitrine de Spock, se souvint de ces pleurs étouffés dans le noir, et réalisa que c'était la seul fois à sa connaissance que Jim Kirk avait pleuré. _Pour qui_, se demanda-t-il. _Pour Spock, ou pour lui-même ? Probablement pour eux deux… conduits par une tendresse passionnée que leur deux mondes leur interdit… _Il sourit tendrement à Spock, le visage du vulcain n'avait jamais semblé plus jeune, plus relaxé, certains signes de tensions effacés. _Vous, petit garçon amoureux et romantique aux oreilles pointues, _pensa-t-il. _Ainsi donc, il vous a séduit et poussé à enfreindre les règles ? Eh bien, vous pouvez considérer que vous avez eu une digne revanche !_

Il aurait pu les observer beaucoup plus longtemps mais son bras lui démangeait. Il rappelait à McCoy l'inévitable étape suivante. _Eh bien, terminons-en avec ça,_ se dit-il, se tournant résolument vers la lumière inadéquate du rocher rougeoyant de chaleur. Il fouilla dans le kit médical jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un scalpel.

Cela lui prit dix minutes de travail sanglant, douloureux et le faisant suer à grosse goutte, pour ouvrir la peau de son avant-bras, trouver le traducteur et l'en sortir. Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour réduire le mécanisme en cause en un millier de morceaux, et pour enterrer les fragments sous la plus grosse pierre à sa portée.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**_Note de la traductrice : Le début de la seconde partie sera posté dans deux jours ;)_**  
**


End file.
